


Harder to Sing But Even Harder to Talk

by Bus1Baby



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), One Direction (Band), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harley Liking 1D, Harley Liking One Direction, Harley Liking Pop, Headcanon that Joker can play piano, Joker and Harley Singing, Lil Bit of Jealous!Joker, Use Of What Makes You Beautiful By One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bus1Baby/pseuds/Bus1Baby
Summary: Based on the Headcanon that Joker can sing well and play the piano, also that Harley likes trashy pop. (let's get real who doesn't like it every now and again?)General Fluff





	

J could hear the usual tones of Harley's voice, yet again he was listening in on her singing some trashy pop music. In fact, he recognized this one... Or was it just that she played this song a lot? Nope. He knew this one.

“ _If only you saw what I can see, you’d understand why I want you so desperately, right now I’m looking at you and I can’t believe, you don’t know oh-oh, you don’t you’re beautiful!”_

He could swear it was by that dumb boy group she likes, (which made him want to slit their throats) what were they called? God, Harley would kill him... One Direction? Yeah, that was it.

He growled as he heard her screaming something about how amazing they were. Or maybe he just imagined it? Either way, he still had to shut her up.

“HARLEY, TURN THAT BLOODY MUSIC OFF AND GET IN HERE!”

Okay, maybe he was an extremely jealous type, and it’s not like Harley knew anything other than their names, and like she was ever going to meet them.

The girl squeaks out a “yes, boss” before running into what on earth the matter was.

She slipped into the office and walked up to the desk, placing herself just behind his back, where he couldn’t quite see her, but close enough that he could sense her presence.

“Harls, as much as I love to hear you happy, could you please not listen to the same god damn song on loop?” he still didn’t face her, he found this worked better as he wouldn’t then crumble and let her do what she wanted.

“Yes, Mista J, is there anything you specifically want me to play?” she asks, knowing that the usual answer was just, “no, just put on a playlist, alright?” but this time was different.

“Do we still have that piano?” he asks, turning to face her.

“Uh, yeah? If ya haven’t smashed it, it’s downstairs in the little room where it’s always been,” she laughs a little.

He then gets up.

“Follow,” he commands.

She does just that and is confused to find him leading her to that very room.

“Close your eyes. Don’t open them until I say.”

She places her hands over her eyes to show him that she’s not going to peak.

The Joker then takes a seat at the piano, lifts the lid and dusts down the keys. He stretches his fingers out, trying to remember the melody. He hits one of the keys, then everything comes flooding back. In that instant, his hands begin to dance. The song circulates around the room, the introduction is rather long, much to his advantage, he can build up the courage.

“Open your eyes,” he whispers, taking a deep breath and then mentally counting himself in. 1, 2, 3...

Then the lyrics came spilling out of his mouth. Harley moved her hands from her eyes to her mouth, she had to clamp her teeth down on it to stop herself from squeaking. That didn’t stop the tears flowing out of her eyes when she realized what song it was, she’d been the first to play it to him and she’d taught him the words as they lay on the rooftop, gazing onto Gotham. It was one of many nights, one where nothing mattered but the two of them. Much like now.

Harley edged closer to him, knowing the second verse was coming and she was determined to join in, the song was a duet after all.

He let her, her voice making him feel just like he felt the first time he saw her when he tugged her out of the chemicals. Nothing could be better and so what if the biggest criminal in Gotham was in love? She was his anyways and he hated the idea of wasting his best creation.

Once the song had drawn to a close he just sat there. His mind racing over what to say next, how to react. Half of him wanted to just walk off, the half wanted to stay to tell her for the third time. He never did say it enough and now would be perfect, but that’s not his style, is it?

He stands up. Pauses for a second then flexes his head in a circular motion around his shoulders, growling at himself. He then takes hold of both of Harley’s wrists and pushes himself against her.

“You will be the death of everything, my dear,” he whispers, moving his head closer to hers, “You know I- ,” he growls in frustration again, she waits. She knows how hard it is for him to say these things, “You know I, that I- that I l-love you,” he pauses, trying to work out whether that went good or bad.

Harley immediately wraps her arms around his neck and whispers back:

“I love you too, J, so, so, so much”

Their lips connect and he can’t help but mentally scream, why can’t he just say it? How can she? He decides to worry about that another time, maybe he'll ask her some day but right now, right now he's too busy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, ya lovely people! Please do leave a comment on any of my errors and ya know what ya think is good!


End file.
